Pink
by kthelittleworld
Summary: This is the story of the beginning of the Pink Ladies. Set in the first year of high school, Marty, Rizzo, Jan, and Frenchy meet the T- Birds and the set up to the story of 'Grease.' Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, but give it a try! Rated for teenage smoking and drinking.
1. Chapter 1

Grease

"Be cool," Rizzo snapped, flicking a hand towards the three girls clustered behind her.

"Calm down, Riz," Marty said, studying her made- up face in a handheld mirror, looking bored. "It's not that big a deal."

Rizzo smacked Marty with a handheld fan she had pulled out of her pocketbook. "It is a big deal. We could be pink ladies!"

"Pink ladies!" Frenchie gasped, her eyes growing huge. "We'd be the coolest girls in school!"

"So we can't blow this." Rizzo looked up at the diner'a sign that read 'Frosty's Palace.' Rizzo had dreamed of being a Pink Lady ever since the fifth grade. She had assembled the perfect group- the peppy one, the bitchy, pretty one, the relatable one, and her- the bad girl. She was the leader of her group. Now she was finally in high school, just a freshman, and destined for great things- Like Pink Lady-Dom.

"Ready," Jan announced, stuffing an empty Twinkie wrapper in a nearby garbage can.

"Jan, suck in your stomach. Marty, look pretty. French-" she stopped, not sure what else to say. Taking a deep breath, she reached out a hand and touched wrists with the other girls- their private sign of affection. "Let's do this," Rizzo said, pushing the diner's door open and strolling confidently inside, certain her girls were following behind her.

It was easy to pick out the current Pinks- they were like teen royalty. They were the girls that other girls looked jealously after, the ones that always caught the boy's eyes first, the ones that had a great time, no matter the circumstance. The same was to be said for now. The four gorgeous girls were seated at a table in the middle of the room that seemed to have its own spotlight on it. They were laughing, talking, throwing fries at each other. Both waitresses and other kids occasionally glanced their way, wishing they were part of the gang.

Rizzo swelled with pride. She nodded to her friends and marched over to their table. "Hey."

The girls stopped talking and stared at her. One girl- the prettiest of all who radiated leadership- leaned forward, her brown perm looking like something straight out of a magazine. "You Rizzo?" She asked, popping a cherry pink bubble.

Starstruck, Rizzo could only nod. She knew the girl. Everyone knew her- she was Sherri Paten. The most popular girl in all Rydell. Then Rizzo regained her voice. "Yeah. You Sherri?"

Sherri winked a heavily lined eye. "You betcha. Who are your little friends?"

"That's Marty, Jan, Frenchy."

"Frenchy!" The girl on Sherri's right laughed. Rizzo knew her too. Molly Doll. "Like the kissing? Have you ever even kissed a guy, hun?"

"Probably more than you," Frenchy replied snarkily. After a thought, she added. "Hun."

Molly laughed again, and Sherri pointed to the empty spaces in the booth. "Sit." She commanded.

Rizzo scooted in, then Marty, Frenchy and Jan.

Jan immediately zeroed in on the fries. "You gonna eat those?" She reached for them, but Frenchy smacked her hand to remind her of who they were sitting with.

"Want a smoke?" The girl next to Rizzo offered her a cigarette. Rizzo knew her as Susan Laverge. Next to Susan was Sherri and next to her was Molly. The fourth and final pink was a blonde girl who went by Zay. Rizzo wasn't sure of her real name. Although Sherri was the most popular, Zay was definitely the coolest.

"She's a freshman, Suze. She doesn't smoke," Molly sneered. She was the mean one.

Rizzo rolled her eyes at Molly and grabbed the already lit cigarette out of Suze's hand and stuck it in her mouth.

"Riz!" Marty whispered intently. None of the girls had ever smoked before. Rizzo pinched her under the seat, a warning to be cool.

Sherri reached over and pulled the ciggie put of Rizzo's mouth and smashed it on an empty plate. "Come on, Suze. She's thirteen and Vi or someone will bust us." Sherri nodded towards the white haired waitress who was eyeing the table critically. Turning to Rizzo, Sherri smiled. "So you wanna be pink."

Marty shrugged. "Sure."

All four of the current Pinks laughed.

"Everyone wants to be Pink," Zay explained at the other girl's confused look.

"But not everyone can be," Molly hissed.

Sherri waved a hand at Molly. "But you four seem okay. We've checked you out. If your up to it, you can join up."

"Really?" Frenchie asked, the excitement apparent in her voice. "Do we get cool jackets?"

The Pinks laughed again. "In time," Sherri promised. "But being Pink is a lot of responsibility. You sure you're up for it?"

Rizzo squeezed Marty's hand under the table. "We're up for it."

Sherri exchanged a look with the other Pinks. "You gotta go through initiation." Suze stated.

"Yeah, we tell you to do stuff and you do it," Molly supplied.

"If you prove yourself, you get the jacket," Zay said. "And the jacket is an all access pass to popularity, parties, and boys." She winked.

"You ready?" Sherri asked. "No turning back now."

Rizzo looked at all her friends, who looked just as excited as she was. She took a deep breath. "Yeah. We're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think, Riz?" Marty asked, posing in the mirror, holding two different skirts over her waist. "Blue or purple?

Rizzo ignored her. She was too busy digging through drawers in Marty's gigantic closet. There _had_ to be a pair in here! They were meeting the Pink Ladies again- and this time, they would get their jackets. Rizzo knew she absolutely had to look perfect- the way the leader of the Pink Ladies should. "Aha!" Rizzo exclaimed, pulling a shiny pair of black pants out from the very bottom of the drawer.

Marty grabbed it out of her hands. "Pants! What're you gonna do with these?"

Rizzo snatched them back and pulled them up over her legs. Perfect. "Wear them. Duh. And look, there's a pair for you too."

"These were our Halloween costumes!" Marty yelled. "We can't wear them out on a normal day!"

Rizzo rolled her eyes. They had been cats for Halloween. "Sure we can. Marty, it's the Pink Ladies. They wear stuff like this all the time. When we're in high school, we'll wear it too! C'mon!"

Marty sighed. "Fine."

Rizzo grinned and handed her the other pair of pants.

...

"So, you did everything we asked?"

Night had fallen. The Pink Ladies had invited the four girls to a campfire party they were hosting. Well, they invited them to stop by _before_ the party to set everything up. Rizzo thought their 'initiation' was stupid, but she was hoping the girls would let them stay. A senior party would be great for their reputations.

Sherri and Rizzo stood a foot or so apart. On Rizzo's left were Frenchy and Jan, who both showed up in poodle skirts. On her right was Marty, who looked beyond gorgeous in the black pants. Rizzo hoped she looked just as good. On Sherri's side were the other three Pinks- Zay, Molly, and Suze. The four were all matching in black pants and black shirts with their pink jackets and black shoes.

Rizzo tossed Sherri a pack of cigarettes and Frenchy held out two bottles of wine that Zay grabbed. "Yup."

Sherri smiled. She snapped two manicured fingers together. "Jacket."

Molly rushed to stand on Sherri's left. She held out a pink bundle of clothes. Sherri grabbed it and held it out to Rizzo. Inside, Rizzo screamed with excitement. Outside, she gasped with excitement. The jacket was light pink, identical to Sherri's. 'Rizzo' was stitched in black on the right breast, and when Sherri turned it around, she saw 'Pink Ladies' written in swirly script on the back. Rizzo pulled it out of Sherri's hands and slipped it on. She saw Molly and Suze hand the rest of the girls the same jackets.

"Oh my gosh," Frenchy squealed, grabbing Rizzo's hand. The four girls formed a little circle and giggled happily. Rizzo didn't even care what Sherri thought- they were finally Pink!

"You girls wanna stay for the party?" Zay offered.

"You totally should," Molly agreed.

"Pinks stick together!" Suze added. Sherri stuck a cigarette in her mouth and nodded with agreement.

"Yeah!" Marty gasped.

"We'll stay," Rizzo said, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Frenchy's hand slipped into hers, and Rizzo squeezed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to put up, I really am. I feel like such a jerk for not continuing the story. I've been so busy the last few weeks with personal stuff that I completely forgot about FanFiction altogether. Sorry, sorry, and sorry. I pinky promise that I'll try to keep the updates more regular. As always, I hope you enjoy _Pink_. Also, feel free to check out my other stories (shameless self promotion, sorry not sorry). Thank you!**

 **-K**

 **P.S. I've decided that I'm going to set _Pink_ in the 21st century, just because this is an area I'm more familiar with. It won't change any of the plot points that have already been established. **

Rizzo woke up the next morning, in her own room, with no idea how she got there. She didn't remember going home. When she thought about it, she didn't really remember anything about last night. She turned her light on, only to turn it off because the light burned her eyes. She pulled herself up and found herself looking into the eyes of a zombie.

She screamed. The zombie screamed to, and with a shock, Rizzo realized she was looking in a mirror. Her eyes were dark and sunken and her curly hair looked limp and ragged. Why did she look so... so... awful? What had happened last night.

Her cell phone rang and Rizzo almost moaned at the sound. The music that poured out (Hey There, Delilah by the Plain White T's because duh) echoed painfully in her ears. She answered the call- just to stop the noise- and said. "Hello?" Her voice was raspy and her throat burned.

"Riz? Riz? Are you there?"

Frenchy's perky voice hurt her ears. "Hey, French," Rizzo said, louder this time.

"Riz! Oh, gosh, I wanted to make sure you were okay. When Jan and Marty and I left the party, you were still there. And you wouldn't answer your phone! Oh, I was so worried. Are you okay? What time did you leave? Is Marty with you?" Frenchy spoke so rapidly that Rizzo thought her head would spin off.

"I'm fine," Rizzo told her, rubbing her curly hair. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Frenchy asked, incredulous.

"No, not really," Rizzo replied. "I mean, I remember we met the Pink Ladies. And now _we're_ Pink Ladies. But that's it. And I have a massive headache."

"You must be hungover," Frenchy decided. "Max came home from drinking one night and the next day he had the biggest headache ever. He said that he had a hangover. And you were drinking a lot last night, Rizzo. Like, a lot a lot. The seniors kept offering us... alcohol. And you always said yes. I had like two sips and then I threw it out. Jan didn't have any, I don't think, and Marty only had one. They drank a lot of beer, Riz. Like, a lot a lot. You could totally tell that half of them were drunk. One guy-" Frenchy burst out laughing at the very thought and didn't continue.

"So how'd I get home?" Rizzo asked, confused.

"Oh, I think Jeffery picked you up," Frenchy said. Jeffery was Marty's personal driver, as Marty's wealthy parents wanted their daughter to go anywhere and everywhere she wanted. "At least, Marty said she would tell him to. Or maybe the Pinks took you home. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Nothing," Rizzo told her. Then she yawned. "French, I got to go. I've got an errand to run."

"Oh, okay," Frenchy said. "See you later, Rizzo!"

"Later," Rizzo said, shutting her phone off and tossing it to the other side of her bed. Then she rolled over and fell asleep.

She woke up again to her phone ringing. _Hey, there Delilah, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so-_

"You're ago for Rizzo," she spoke into her phone groggily.

"Where are you!" Rizzo recognized Marty's whine.

"Home."

"Well, get your butt over here!" Marty demanded.

"Can't." Rizzo lied. "I'm busy."

"Well un-busy yourself!" Marty was annoyed, Rizzo could tell. She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted.

"Marty, I can't. This is really important." She pushed her face closer into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Rizzo, I'm going to kill you!" Marty shrieked. "You need to get to my house, now!"

"What's the big deal?" Rizzo was annoyed, too. Marty was her best friend- she had been since the fourth grade- but sometimes she was just so irritating! She loved Marty to death, but no one could grate her nerves quite as well as Marty could.

"It's a boy thing," Marty said, sounding embarrassed. "And you're so good with boy things. I really need your help."

"A boy thing? You're calling me for a boy thing?"

"It's not any boy," Marty said, hurt. "He just moved in right next to me. He's really cute. His name is Roger and his dad is a neurosurgeon. He came over introduced himself and I totally froze up. I didn't know what to say, so I smiled and nodded until he left! He must thing I'm a total freak. Please, please, help me, Rizzo! You'e so confident around boys and I need you here, because then I'll be able to talk to him."

Rizzo sighed. "Can we talk to him tomorrow?"

"No! It has to be today, so he can replace weird me with cool me!"

Rizzo eyed her alarm clock. It read 11:01. "Can I be at your house at 12?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Marty said. "I'l send Jeffery to pick you up. And please, wear something cute." She reverted back to her normal snarky attitude and hung up.

Rizzo was grateful for another hour of sleep.

 _Hey there, Delilah, what's-_

 _"_ You're ago for Rizzo," Rizzo moaned into her phone. _Sleeeeeeeep_.

"Morning," Sherri chirped into her phone.

"Sherri!" Rizzo bolted upright, causing a pang in her head. "Ow!"

"Oh, are you still hung over?" Sherri said. "Poor thing. Was last night the first time you've ever had a drink."

"No," Rizzo said stubornly, even though it had been.

"Sure, whatever. I must say you're fun to party with. So, meet me at the Smoothie Shack in the mall in ten minutes. See you then? Great!" Sherri talked quickly, leaving no time for Rizzo to reply. "Oh, and Rizzo. Don't bring anyone else." The line went dead.

Rizzo threw her hands in the air.

 **A/N. So what'd ya think? I'm thinking... five comments for a new chapter! Pretty please? -K**


End file.
